


tavros and vriska reanact a scene from end of eva you know the one i mean

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, ain't gonna spoil it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tavros and vriska reanact a scene from end of eva you know the one i mean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an anonymous unprompted fill on homesmut but I said fuck it, I want the glory.

Tavros watches the air as the robotic Aradia leaves as mysteriously as she arrived. Slowly, very slowly, he turns to look at Vriska’s body. The silence all around is broken by a voice in Tavros’ head.  
  
“HEY, KID,” the bass voice bellows, “SHUT YA JAW AND HAUL YA ASS OUT OF THAT ROCKET THINGY-MA-JIG.”  
  
Tavros’ trance is broken so he does so. He finds it surprisingly easier than getting into the vehicle and can do it without paying much attention. He drags himself over to Vriska. He’s grown used to dragging himself.  
  
Vriska is curled away from him. It might look like she was sleeping if it weren’t for the blue blood flowing down the stone. Tavros nudges her gently on her right shoulder.  
  
“Vriska, Vriska?” he whispers, “Are you okay?”  
  
She doesn’t make some sharp reply, doesn’t even move. Tavros sits himself up on his limp legs. He nudges her again.  
  
“Please be okay, please. We still have a game to play, I, I can’t do it myself, you’re the gamer, and I failed the first time I played FLARP, and...” His voice goes slow. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was a coward and a wimp and I’m sorry I’m a cripple, just please...” He starts shaking her as his voice speeds up. “Please, please, I need you, don’t go, don’t leave me Vriska!!”  
  
He rolls Vriska onto her back and with a rip her battered t-shirt tears open. Her vestigial chest growths lie uncovered before Tavros.  
  
The bass voice comes back. “COR, LOOK AT THOSE TITS! THEY’RE SMALL POTATOES BUT THEY’RE STILL A SIGHT TO SEE, AIN’T THEY?”  
  
Tavros had never seen any tits, in real life or even in pictures. The sight stirs something in him. His body feels stiff and hot.  
  
The voice enters his mind. “YOU TOUCH THOSE TITS. YOU TOUCH THOSE TITS THIS INSTANT.”  
  
Tavros does so. They feel so soft. He pulls back instantly and puts his hand in his lap. He feels something bulge against his hand.  
  
“YOU TAKE WHATEVER YA SMUGGLING AND DELIVER IT TO THE GIRL.”  
  
Tavros unzips his pants, pulls down his briefs, and takes out his half-hard bone bulge. With his eye on the comatose girl’s body he rapidly strokes himself. It doesn’t take long for the adolescent to finish. His copious brown genetic material squirts out onto the uncovered chest and mixes with the smeared cerulean fluid in a parody of reproduction. Tavros pants and catches his breath.  
  
The voice moans, “THAT’S ALL YA GONNA DO? YOU MAKE ME SICK, KID.”  
  
Tavros holds his brown-stained hand up.  
  
He mumbles, “That thing, that I just did, was pretty, uhh, disgusting.”  
  
\---  
  
On Prospit, Vriska stares at nothing. Her arms threaten to fall by her side but she keeps her hands frozen in position. Terezi stands by.  
  
“He did something weird with the body, didn’t he?” she asks.


End file.
